


Kitten Kisses

by Spideronsilk



Series: Pine Tree the cat [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Cuddles, Fluff, Human bill, Kisses, M/M, Neko Dipper, Overweight dipper, more neko Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and his Pine Tree go out for the day, which ends with fluffy cuddles.</p><p>This doesn't really have a plot so it gets a shitty summery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serving in school suspension and i'm writing/uploading fanfiction for you guys
> 
> i'm the greatest

Bill pulled the tight jeans over his pet's wide waist, making sure the fabric was pulled over his bulky form, squeezing his tail in as best as he could, Pine Tree whimpered, his furry ears pressed flat as Bill adjusted the tight clothes, 

 

"Pine Tree, do me a favor and suck in your gut." 

 

Pine Tree's yellow eyes met his master's, his chubby face contorting into an angry pout. 

 

"But I hate wearing these types of clothes Bill, they hurt my tummy!" 

 

Bill had always pampered his cat but now that his pet was human Pine Tree seemed to double in size, his enormous belly bulging out of all of Bill's clothes. Bill had started feeding him human food and the kid gobbled up everything his master put in front of him. 

 

"I know you don't like these clothes sapling, but we have to go out today. If you're good today I'll let you have some of that chocolate ice cream you like so much, and I'll even let you sleep with me tonight." 

 

Pine Tree's slitted eyes expanded into enormous, black ords, his puffy cheeks cracking into a wide smile, his tiny fangs glimmering in the dim, evening light. 

 

 

"Cuddles and ice cream?! Okay!" 

 

He sucked in his drooping belly, which didn’t make much of a difference, but Bill was able to button the constricting pants. His pet's mushy gut spilled over the side, his heafty muffin top painfully hanging over the waistband, the jeans were horribly uncomfortable, and Pine Tree pulled at the pants, trying to make the tight waistband more comfortable for his doughy belly. 

 

"On second thought, can't I just change into my cat form?" 

 

Bill massaged his fingers through his pet's hair, scratching behind his lowered ears, he then readjusted the cat boy's flannel shirt, which was stretched tightly over his chunky, larger upper body, the buttons ready to pop at any second. 

 

"I wish you could sapling, but we need to take you out and get you some better clothes, nothing I've already bought you fits anymore." 

 

Pine Tree let out a low whine, his chubby fingers fidgeting with the tight shirt, the fabric trapped under many of his thick, fat rolls and his pudgy, clawed hands were fighting to free his restricted belly. Bill threw a hat over his pet's dark curls, hiding his fluffy ears, 

 

"Well why do I have to wear clothes, all they do is squish me and make me feel gross." 

 

Bill placed a gentle hand under his sapling's chin, lifting up his chubby face, he placed a delicate kiss on his pet's forehead, right over his constellation birthmark. Pine Tree giggled at his master's gentle kiss, smiling once more before standing on his tippy toes and licking Bill's nose, his tongue soft but still containing some of a normal cat's rough texture, it sent a riveting shiver down Bill's spine.    

 

" I love you Bill." 

 

"I love you too sapling." 

 

~~~~~~~ 

 

Pine Tree was an indoor cat and hated being outside for long, as they roamed the streets he clutched tightly to Bill's hand, his chunky body pulled flushed against the others, he was constantly shivering and wouldn’t let Bill leave his side for a second. Low whimpers and mews could be heard whenever a loud, startling noise broke through the peaceful walk scaring the chubby cat.  

 

They wandered around for a while, Bill having his precious cat trying on clothes, attempting to find some that were more comfortable and less constricting. As promised, they stopped for ice cream, his sapling lapping up the creamy goodness and smearing the sticky substance all over his pudgy face and body. Bill laughed at his pet's childish behavior, loving how Pine Tree tried to clean himself the way cats normally do, bringing his chubby paw up to his fat cheeks in an attempt to wipe of the melted cream. He ended up helping the poor soul, gently wiping the chocolaty mess off his pet's face, while also pampering him with delicate kisses. 

 

They ended up spending the rest of the day in bed, Pine Tree's plump body wrapped tightly around his master's, his loud, pleased purrs ringing throughout the quiet home. Bill rubbed comforting circles around his doughy belly, smirking as his pet rewarded him with more adoring licks, nuzzling close to Bill's neck. Pine Tree eventually fell asleep on his master, his fluffy head resting on Bill's toned chest, muted mews escaping smiling, content lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bill dressing Dipper makes me happy


End file.
